Votação-Melhores episodios
'1ª Temporada de iCarly' #'iPilot (Bem Vindos ao iCarly.com)' #'iWant More Viewers (Queremos Mais Público)' #'iDream of Dance (Sonhos Dançantes)' #'iLike Jake (Gosto do Jake)' #'iWanna Stay with Spencer (Quero Ficar com Spencer)' #'iNevel (Nevel)' #'iScream on Halloween (Eu Grito no Halloween)' #'iSpy Mean Teacher (Espionando a minha Professora)' #'iWill Date Freddie (A Namorada do Freddie)' #'iWant a World Record (O Recorde Mundial)' #'iRue the Day (Eu Lástimo Este Dia)' #'iPromise Not to Tell (Prometo Guardar Segredo)' #'iAm Your Biggest Fan (Sou sua Maior Fã)' #'iHeart Art (Coração de Arte)' #'iHate Sam's Boyfriend (Odeio o Namorado da Sam)' #'iHatch Chicks (Procurando Por Pintinhos)' #'iDon't Want to Fight (Não Quero Brigar)' #'iPromote TechFoots (Promovendo TechFoots)' #'iGot Detention (Pegando Detenção)' #'iStakeout (Contra a Pirataria)' #'iMight Switch Schools (Vou Mudar de Escola)' #'iFence (Esgrima)' #'iCarly Saves TV (iCarly Salva a TV)' #'iWin a Date (Vale um Encontro)' #'iHave a Lovesick Teacher (A Professora Apaixonada )' '2ª Temporada de iCarly' #'iSaw Him First (Eu o Vi Primeiro)' #'iStage an Intervention (Fase de Intervenção)' #'iOwe You (Eu Te Devo)' #'iHurt Lewbert (Eu Machuquei Lewbert)' #'iGo to Japan (iCarly no Japão)' #'iPie (Loucos Pelas Tortas)' #'iChristmas (Vida Nova No Natal)' #'iKiss (O Primeiro Beijo)' #'iGive Away a Car (Quem Quer Ganhar um Carro)' #'iRocked The Vote (Arruinando a Votação)' #'iMeet Fred (A morte do Fred)' #'iLook Alike (Sósias)' #'iWant My Website Back (Quero Meu Website de Volta)' #'iMake Sam Girlier (Transformando Sam)' #'iGo Nuclear (O Gerador Nuclear)' #'iDate a Bad Boy (Namorando um Bad Boy)' #'iReunite With Missy (O Encontro com Missy)' #'iTake on Dingo (Contra o Estúdio Dingo)' #'iMust Have Locker 239 (Preciso do Armário 239)' #'iTwins (iGêmeas)' #'iFight Shelby Marx (Enfrentando Shelby Marx)' '3ª Temporada de iCarly' #'iThink They Kissed (Se Beijaram!)' #'iCook (Cozinhando no iCarly)' #'iSpeed Date (Encontro a Jato)' #'iCarly Awards (Premiação iCarly)' #'iHave My Principals (Quero meu Diretor de Volta)' #'iFind Lewbert's Lost Love (Em Busca do Amor Perdido de Lewbert)' #'iMove Out (Vou me Mudar)' #'iQuit iCarly (Eu Desisto )' #'iSaved Your Life (Salvei sua Vida)' #'iWas a Pageant Girl (Eu Participava de Concursos de Beleza)' #'iEnrage Gibby (Irritando Gibby)' #'iSpace Out (Pelo Espaço a Fora)' #'iFix a Pop Star (Consertando uma Pop Star)' #'iBloop (Erros)' #'iWon't Cancel the Show (Não Vamos Cancelar o Show)' #'iBelieve in Bigfoot (Acredito no Pé Grande)' #'iPsycho (Psicopata)' #'iBeat the Heat (Enfrentando o Calor)' '4ª Temporada de iCarly' #'iGot a Hot Room (Meu Quarto Novo)' #'iSam's Mom (A Mãe da Sam)' #'iGet Pranky (Pegadinhas)' #'iSell Penny Tees (Vendendo Penny Tees)' #'iDo (Eu Aceito)' #'iStart a Fan War (Iniciando uma Guerra de Fãs)' #'iHire An Idiot (Contratei um Idiota)' #'iPity The Nevel (A Lástima do Nevel)' #'iOMG (Inacreditável)' #'iParty With Victorious (Festa com Brilhante Victória)' '5ª Temporada de iCarly' #'iLost My Mind (Perdi minha cabeça)' #'iDate Sam & Freddie' (O Encontro de Sam e Freddie)' #'iCan't Take It (Eu não aguento mais)' #'iLove You (Amo Você)' #[http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/IQ iQ]' (QI)' #'iBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo (Erros de gravação 2: Erros eletrizantes)' #'iStill Psycho (Ainda sou Psicopata)' #'iBalls (Globos Oculares)' #'iMeet The First Lady (Eu conheço a primeira dama)' #[http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/IToe_Fat_Cakes iToe Fat Cakes] (Bolos Gordos e Dedões) ''VOTEM- QUAL FOI O MELHOR EPISODIO DE CADA TEMPORADA '2 TEMPORADA:' left|thumb TR '3 TEMPORADA:' thumb|left '4 TEMPORADA:' thumb|left '5 TEMPORADA:''' thumb|left